


Whumptober 2020 #30

by SpiritsShackled



Series: Whumptober 2020 [30]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Character Death, Dark, Demonic Possession, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Magmoto, Possession, Someone call a priest ffs, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritsShackled/pseuds/SpiritsShackled
Summary: NOW WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?Prompt- Possession
Relationships: Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: Whumptober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947631
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Whumptober 2020 #30

Thomas snarled. Eyes completely red. He vomited bloody teeth into a pile on the floor. Spitting some at Gordon on the other side of the room.

“What’s…?”

Thomas bent over backward and climbed up the wall. Nails snapping off and flying across the room. Leaving indents behind in the wall. Reaching the ceiling, Thomas puked out more teeth directly onto Gordon’s head.

“Okay…”

An arm snapped above him. Thomas now had bone hanging out of his skin. Grinning, he grabbed the shard and wriggled it around. Creating a wet squishy sound. Pulling it a little further out made the skin rip. Causing blood to splatter down on Gordon’s face. He wiped it away furiously.

“You really are possessed.” 

The bone immediately snapped back into place with the blood disappearing. Thomas turned his head 360 degrees, dropping teeth the whole time. Removing one arm from the ceiling, he started to scratch at his skin. Nails scrapping through layers of fat and muscle. Digging deep into bone.

Gordon snapped out of his shock, “I need to call someone, preferably a priest.”

“No.” Thomas’ voice wasn’t human.

There was no time for Gordon to move from beneath Thomas’. His full weight slammed into Gordon.

It was a short struggle.

Thomas’ fist slammed Gordon’s head against the floor with a sickening crack. The process was repeated a multitude of times. But not just on his head. The demon made Thomas crush every single part of Gordon the same way. Once that was done, it left. Leaving a horrified Thomas with a mashed pulp of a husband. Unsure of what to do. Eventually the answer came to him.

Police found two bodies in the house the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> PR: Gordon: Okay...  
> PR: Yeah, that's a reasonable reaction.  
> (later)  
> Me: wdyt  
> PR: F*cking brutal. But good.  
> (later)  
> PR: DaniDubskia: I really want Thomas to die.  
> PR: Spirits: (cracks knuckles) Ask and ye shall f*cking receive.


End file.
